


Of Books and Things

by all_booked_up



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_booked_up/pseuds/all_booked_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Emma and Regina meet in the library, but its a bit rocky. One-shot but could be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Books and Things

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first foray into writing fanfic of anykind. Also, the first time I'm writing something other than a school report, so please be gentle! Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you like it.
> 
> This was intended as a one-shot, but it can be continued if there is enough interest.

"Where the hell is that stupid book?"

 

For the past twenty minutes, Emma Swan had been scouring through the aisles of the vast library in search of a book that her French literature professor had assigned for the week. She was supposed to read the first ten chapters and is expected to discuss it, but she was having a very difficult time finding said book. And, though she spent a great deal of time in Coulter Library, she still didn’t have a clue of what was in each section of the vast, two story building. She had finally found the french literature section and had narrowed down the aisle the book was in, but for the life of her, she could not find it. And it wasn't as if it had been checked out; she had already checked the library's database and it still had one copy of the book checked in. So it was somewhere on these shelves.

 

She should just ask for help, but Emma was too stubborn for that. She had always relied on herself to get the job done, and right now, finding this book was it. Though, if this cut anymore into her study schedule, she was going to be severely pissed. It wasn't like she had other things to do today.

 

Just as she started her search through the aisle for what felt like the hundredth time, a gorgeous brunette entered from the other end. Emma immediately noticed her red as sin fuck-me-heels (not particularly sensible to walk across campus in) and her handbag of darkest ebony that screamed wealth. The equally dark skirt, vest, and white shirt combo, along with shoulder length dark brown hair made Emma think of assume that she must be a professor, but when the young woman looked up to see Emma staring at her, she realized that she was way too young to be a professor. However, there did seem to be something really familiar about her. Maybe she's a TA?

"Can I help you?" the woman asked, eyebrow raised in a silent challenge.

 

"Oh, no, no, not at all," replied Emma. She knew this woman from somewhere, yet she couldn’t quite place it. And it bugged her that she couldn’t remember her, particularly someone that was _that_ attractive. Unfortunately, Emma had gotten caught up in thinking about where she had seen the woman in front of her before that she didn’t realize she was still staring at her. The brunette’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Then," continued the brunette, "I'd suggest that you stop staring and go back to whatever you were looking for. Not,” her eyes raked down Emma’s tall athletic form, and took in her field hockey jersey and shorts, “that I’d expect someone like _you_ to actually use the library for its intended purposes.” And with a dismissive toss of her hair, the woman turned to browse the bookshelf.

However, it was just then that Emma glanced to the shelf the other woman was browsing. There, right in the middle, was the damn book! She went to make a grab for it, but the other woman had a similar idea. They both ended up grabbing it at the same time.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" the woman gave another cool glare to the blonde. One, that Emma was getting tired of. Real quick.

 

"I am grabbing a book for my French Lit class that my asshole professor assigned. And you?" The other woman looked surprised that Emma was taking French Lit, but her surprise evaporated quickly into a determined glare. _What is it with this woman and glaring,_ thought Emma. _And why do I get the feeling that I have seen it before?_

 

"I am also getting this book. And I am surprised that someone of your interests, “she eyed Emma’s uniform with what was supposed to be disdain but bordered on the lines of predatory, “would venture to take that class with Professor Gold. In any case, you'll find that I will be taking this book, as I saw it first." She gave a smug smirk, her full pouting lips mocking Emma. She chose to ignore the insult when she realized where she recognized this woman from. The woman in front of her was none other than Regina Mills, stellar student, attending school on an academic scholarship that Regina’s mother, the notable politician Cora Mills had arranged for her. Regina Mills was said to be studying Political Science so that she could follow in her mother’s footsteps and join the city’s payroll once she was out of school. Everyone knew Regina’s family was made of money, and no one dared to cross Cora Mills, especially when it came to her daughter. As to how Emma was familiar with that particular glare? Well, that glare was almost always sent in the direction of Professor Gold, who many speculated, was somehow involved politically with Cora Mills and was there to keep an eye on her precious daughter.

 

Not that it concerned Emma. She just wanted her damn book, no matter how attractive or dangerous Regina might be.

 

"No way, lady. I have been stalking this aisle for at least twenty minutes looking for that stupid book. There is no way I'm letting you take it."

 

Regina tried tugging the book out of Emma’s hands but to no avail; the blonde was not going to give in without a fight. So then the brunette tried a different tactic by moving closer to the blonde, thereby invading her personal space. Her breathe smelled of mint, and there was a hint of apples and spice coming from her hair. Her full pouty lips spread into a predatory smirk.

 

“My dear, you’ll find that I _always_ get what I want, regardless of who I want it from and how I might obtain it.” Her voice lost its cool crispness and dropped an octave; husky and dark. “And, my dear, you have no idea of what I am capable of.”

 

Unbeknownst to the brunette, Emma was quite familiar with this tactic of intimidation. _If that’s how she wants it, then two can play at that game._ Using her upper body strength and height to her advantage, Emma quickly had the brunette backing up against the bookshelves, pinned there with both Emma and Regina’s arm between them, still clutching the book. Emma brought her face right up to Regina’s, eyes scanning her body before coming up to meet the brunettes.

 

“And _you_ have no idea of what _I_ am capable of.”

 

Regina’s eyes darkened a shade and looked down to Emma’s lips before meeting her gaze. They glittered dangerously and it was then that Emma realized that the brunette seemed to be enjoying their encounter. But before she could do anything with this new knowledge, they were interrupted by a clearing throat.

 

A petite woman with auburn hair pinned back into a messy bun and a stack of book in her arms that looked like it weighed more than she did, stood at the end of the aisle, eyeing the two woman pressed against the shelving unit in what they just realized was quite a compromising position. The two woman parted immediately, yet neither had released the book.

“Please, there are other students working in here. If you too wish to continue your activities, please do so outside the library.” Her accented voice took on a snappish quality as she focused on Emma, though there was mirth in her voice. “And Emma Swan, I am surprised at you. Wouldn’t Ruby like to know just what you’ve been up to…”

 

Emma groaned internally. “Belle, come on. This is not what you think it is…” but then she was interrupted by the brunette.

“No, it most certainly is not. Now, _Miss Swan_ , if you would be so kind as to return _my_ book, then we can both get on with our lives.”

 

Emma glared at the woman with irritation at the use of her last name before quickly glancing to the watch on free hand. It was then she noticed the time. "Great." she muttered. _I’ve wasted enough time already._

“Belle, go ahead and tell whatever you want to Ruby. I’m sorry and this won’t happen again.” Sensing the irritation and frustration coming off of the blonde in waves, Belle gave a short nod and went back to her work with the books, though keeping a lookout for her girlfriend Ruby should she stop by the library.

 

It also seemed as if the brunette was sensing just how frustrated the blonde was, and it was then that she decided to end the whole bitch scheme. She briefly closed her eyes, composed herself, and then calmly looked back to Emma. "Please," She began. "I have a lot of things to do today and I truly need to use this book. Just let me take it. I'm sure there's another copy somewhere in the library..."

 

"Already checked the databases; all of the other copies have been checked out. This," the blonde gestured with her free hand to the book that each woman was still holding firmly, "is the last one."

 

Emma sighed."You know what? Here." She let go of the book so that the other woman could take it. "Go ahead and use it. I've already wasted enough time looking for the book. Might as well go and finish the other homework I have as I also have other things to do today." And with that, the blonde stalked off to find a spot to do her already loaded pile of course work, oblivious to the surprised and somewhat concerned look on the other woman’s face.

 

God, she was having a shit day.

 

Xxxxxx

 

_What the hell just happened?_

Regina Mills stared at the place where the blonde had just vanished. _Emma Swan_ , she reminded herself. She would be lying if she didn’t find herself a little bit intrigued as to who the blonde woman was. No one had dared to stand up to her like that before; everyone was either scared of her or scared of what she represented: the Mills family. The fact that this woman didn’t back down throughout the entire exchange….well that impressed Regina Mills; a rare feat in it of itself. And then when she pushed her against the bookshelf….

 

Regina felt herself flush darkly at the memory. No one had made her fell like that in a long time, not since Daniel…

 

No, she wasn’t going to think about that. That incident happened 3 years ago and she had moved on. She was starting to see someone new, one that her mother had approved, and no, no, no she wasn’t going to dwell…

 

She started to take deep breathes, counting in her head so that she didn’t break down. Again. She was a Mills woman, and _Mills woman do not show weakness_. Her mother’s words ran through her head, oddly giving her strength to put her fierce mask in place.

 

She had things to do, and allowing her emotions to get the better of her wasn’t going to help her get her things done today. She had a lot of work to do, the book she had fought for being the least of what she had due for the next week. Regina had a paper on the social and political structure of Rome. She also had a report due on the history of Great Britain during the industrial era, which just so happened to be her least favorite era. But Regina was a history buff, so though she had a lot of work to do, she was looking forward to it. However, one thing she was not looking forward to was finding a place to sit in the library.

 

She had walked out of the aisle where she and Emma had their encounter and found that almost every single seat in the quiet study section was filled. It was 2 weeks before finals, so everyone was flooding the library, hoping for to make up for the procrastination from the beginning of the semester on. Luckily, Regina was not a procrastinator, not that she had a choice in the matter. Her mother would never stand for it, and expected Regina to uphold the Mills’ name and for her grades to reflect that.

 

However, as Regina looked over the heads of the stressed student body, she did see that one table in the back had a lone occupant with an empty chair. But there was a problem, as that one occupant happened to be none other than Emma Swan.

 

She could just go out into the main part of the library, but Regina knew she wouldn’t do that. For one, it was too noisy, and too, it was too exposed. She was always nervous around large crowds.

 

So, Regina gritted her teeth and made her way over to where Emma was seated. As she approached the table, she cleared her throat to get the blonde’s attention. Emma looked up from the textbook and notepad she was buried in and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

 

“Can I help you?” asked Emma, repeating Regina’s words from earlier.

 

“Actually, yes you can, Miss Swan,” began the brunette. “It seems that all of the other tables are taken, and this happens to be the only free spot in this whole building. So, I am asking if I might join you.”

 

The blonde let out a snort before answering the brunette. “Yeah, you can sit down. But…” she held her hand up to stop Regina from taking a seat. “you have to let me use the book before you leave today.”

 

“And, why, would I do such a thing?” asked the annoyed brunette.

 

“Because _that_ book is the last one in this damned library, which you have. And _that_ seat is the last one in this library, which you want. So, we each have what the other wants.” Emma grinned at the brunette. “So, Regina Mills, what’s it going to be?”

 

Regina sighed. Compromising was not something she did well, nor was she taught how to do it. Her mother insisted that she take what she wanted in life and didn’t compromise for anything. But in this instance she didn’t really care.

 

“Fine, Miss Swan _,_ you may use this book before I leave for the day.” She sat down across from the blonde and handed her the book. “Just know that I will be leaving in two hours, so I suggest you get to it.”

 

Emma took the book from Regina’s out stretched hand. “Thank you, and no problem. I’m a fast reader anyway. It’s the note taking that takes forever.” She glanced at her watch. “And you’ll get the book before I leave. I have to go before you anyway.”

 

“Well then, Miss Swan, let’s get to work.”

 

“Emma.”

 

“What?”

 

“My name is Emma; cut the Miss Swan crap. Seriously, who talks like that anymore?”

 

“I do, Miss Swa- Emma,” said the slightly irritated brunette. “It’s called manners and etiquette. I would think your parents would have taught you that.”

 

The blonde’s face fell for a second, and for a moment Regina could see some deep pain reflected in emerald eyes. But just as soon as it appeared, it disappeared and Emma just gave a nod of her head. “Yeah, right.”

 

But Regina still felt slightly unsettled _. I guess we all have our demons._ She moved to change the subject.

 

“By the way, how did you know who I was?”

 

The blonde just looked at Regina. “Seriously? Everyone knows the Mills family, though that’s not where I knew you from.” She looked see if anything clicked with the brunette across from her, but Regina was still waiting for an answer. “Regina, we’re in the same french lit class.”

 

“Oh, we are? I didn’t realize we were. I apologize for not recognizing you sooner.”

Emma chuckled. “Nah, it’s okay. You probably don’t notice most of us in the class because you’re too busy glaring at Professor Gold or arguing with his analysis of the day.”

 

Regina blushed in embarrassment. ‘I didn’t realize anybody noticed that. I just really don’t like the man.”

 

“I don’t think anyone else noticed, most of them fall asleep within the first 20 minutes of the lecture. The only reason I’m awake is because you make the lesson so entertaining.”

 

“I am glad that I’m the reason behind you’re academic success, dear.” The brunette was grinning now, as was the blonde.

 

“Hey, I do just find on my own, thank you,” said Emma, feigning insult. “I only occasionally fall asleep in my morning class, but that’s because I know the professor.”

 

“Who do you have?” asked Regina, curious.

 

“Professor Blanchard. She’s my roommate.”

 

“That TA with the horrible fashion sense?”

 

“It’s not that bad!” said Emma. “It’s just…reserved.”

 

“Emma,” began Regina. “It’s ghastly and her ‘vintage’ sweaters make her look like she’s wearing a tea cozy.”

 

Emma nodded in agreement, and then both Regina and Emma were laughing, not realizing that they were drawing attention to themselves and earning angry glares from the students in the quiet study area. They earned a few angry “shushes” and “shut up’s” along with a “God, get a room you two,” before they stifled their laughter.

 

It was then that Belle made a return visit, looking only slightly annoyed and just a little bit intrigued.

 

“Emma, you and your friend here really need to keep your voices down. I know we’re friends, but I will kick you out of this library if you two don’t behave,” she said in an exasperated tone.

 

“Sorry, Belle. I promise, we didn’t mean it. We’ll be quiet.” She gestured to Regina across from her. “This is Regina, by the way. Regina Mills.”

 

Belle’s eyes widened at the last name but none the less held out a hand in greeting. “Hello, Regina. I’m  Belle French, the assistant Librarian. But you can just call me Belle” she smiled warmly at Regina, sincere and kind in her expression, of which Regina took notice.

 

Regina shook Belle’s hand. “It is wonderful to meet you, Belle.” And Regina was surprised to feel that she actually meant it. “Oh, and don’t worry,” she continued, though her voice once again lowered about an octave. “I’ll be sure that Emma behaves herself.” And then she winked at Emma, whose face seemed to have turned just a shade red.

 

Belle looked between the two and chuckled to herself. _I like this one._ “Well, then I’ll just leave you two be. But, seriously, I will kick you out.” And with that, she made her retreat.

 

It was then that Emma rounded on Regina. “What the hell was with the _‘I’ll get her to behave’_ crap?”

 

Regina just smirked at Emma. “Oh come now, dear. You weren’t that bothered by it.”

 

“Oh yeah, and how do you know that?” asked the blonde indignantly.

 

“Because,” started the brunette, who leaned forward across the table. “because the from the time I sat down until even now, you have been glancing down to my chest every few minutes.” Her lips, already spread into a smirk, grew even wider as that predatory grin from earlier returned. “And you are even doing it now.”

 

Regina watched with amusement as Emma flushed even darker, caught by the brunette. Not that she minded that Emma was checking her out, though that was probably because she herself was admiring certain assets of the blonde in front of her. If only the blonde had a need to walk away from the table so she could see those long legs in action…

 

Regina was interrupted from her musing by the sound of her phone vibrating in her bag. Ignoring Emma’s sputtering attempts at denying that she wasn’t looking at Regina’s chest, the brunette snatched her phone and checked the caller id. Immediately, her harsh mask from earlier slammed back into place.

 

She looked back at Emma and held a hand up to interrupt her. “Miss Swan, I need to take this.” Her voice was no longer playful or flirty, but cold and harsh as Regina prepared herself for what was going to be an unpleasant conversation. So, she left a bewildered Emma and made her way out into the main section of the library, where she quickly stepped outside into the warm air. Then, she answered her phone.

 

“Hello, mother.”

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

 

Emma stared at the seat Regina had just vacated. She was confused and little concerned as to how fast the brunette had slammed up all of her walls once she read the caller id on her phone. _Whoever is on the other line must be hella scary to make Regina Mills nervous._ She found herself concerned over the brunette’s wellbeing, which was odd considering how they had only just met that day.

She was soon brought out of her musing by the appearance of a tall long haired brunette wearing red leather pants, crop top, black leather jacket and legs that went for miles. As she sat down in the recently vacated seat across from Emma, she placed her motorcycle helmet on the table between them. She placed her placed her head on her hands, her elbows resting on the table.

 

“Who’s the smokin’ Latina?”

 

Emma just looked at her friend. “Oh hello, Ruby! Nice to see you too! I’m doing fine, thanks for asking.” She shook her head. “Seriously, Rubes? That’s the first thing you say to me?”

 

Ruby laughed, but then quieted down after receiving glares from the other patrons of the library. “Well, yeah, Em. You’ve known me for how long,” she said playfully. “And don’t call me Rubes. It just sounds gross.”

 

“Alright,” said Emma. “And you better not let Belle catch you saying that about Regina. You’ll have a jealous girlfriend on your hands. And we both know that Belle can be a little scary when she wants to.” Both women winced at a shared memory of a night a few months ago when they both managed to piss Belle off by breaking once of her china tea cups after being repeatedly told to not dance on the dining room table. To be fair, both Emma and Ruby had been drinking, but Belle was seriously pissed.

 

Ruby just shrugged her shoulders. “You know I’m only kidding, Emma. Belle is the only one for me.”

 

“She better be,” said an accented voice from behind a nearby bookshelf. Sure enough, Belle came around the corner and went to stand next to her girlfriend. “Hello, hon,” she said, smile on her face as she bent to kiss Ruby.

 

Ruby responded by pulling Belle down so that she ended up sitting in her lap. “Hello to you too, my sexy librarian. Seriously, only you could make me want to come in here.”

 

“More than once or twice,” muttered Belle under her breath, but Emma still heard it. Unfortunately.

 

“Okay, and that is all I ever want to hear of your guy’s sex life.” Emma shook her head at her friends’ antics before she glanced at her watch. And it was then she realized just how much time had actually passed.

 

“Shit,” she muttered before she started to pack up her textbook and papers _. I can’t believe I spent over an hour talking with Regina. Looks like I’m not doing that french report._ Emma grabbed a sheet of paper and scribbled a note on it before slipping it between the pages of the book that Regina had let her borrow. She then handed it to Ruby. She also set Regina’s bag next to her, which the brunette had left behind when she hurriedly went to answer her phone. She had left about ten minutes ago, but there was no sign that she was coming back soon. But Emma had to leave.

 

“Ruby, can you stay here and watch this bag,” she pleaded with the brunette. “It’s Regina’s, the ‘hot Latina’ as you put it. She should be back soon to grab her stuff, but I have to leave.”

 

 “Henry?” Ruby asked.

 

Emma nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Ruby smiled, “Sure, hon. But you owe me a bottle of Fireball when I come over this Friday.”

 

“Deal. Oh, and tell  Regina I said thanks for the book.” The blonde breathed a sigh of relief. “You are the best, Rubes!”

 

“I told you not to call me that!” called the brunette after the blonde’s retreating form.

 

“Ruby, shush! You have to be quiet in here.” Belle smacked Ruby’s arm playfully. “Between you and Emma, I’m might have to bar you guys from coming in here.”

 

Ruby squeezed Belle to her and whispered in her ear. “You weren’t complaining about that last week, my sexy librarian.” She tickled Belle’s waist for good measure causing her to blush as she stifled a squeal while leaping up from Ruby’s lap.

 

“Ruby!” she hissed at her brunette girlfriend as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt. “I have to go back to work, so behave yourself. I get out in an hour; will you wait for me?”

 

Ruby grinned up at her. “I’ll always wait for you.”

 

“Ugh, you are so disgustingly fluffy sometimes, you remind me of a puppy.” Belle leaned down and gave Ruby a chaste kiss. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Yeah you will!” said Ruby to the retreating back of the assistant librarian. _And now to wait for Emma’s mysterious Latina,_ thought Ruby.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Regina returned to where she and Emma had been sitting just in time to see Belle round the corner of another bookshelf and disappear out of sight. The conversation with Regina’s mother had left her drained, as she knew it would. Listening to her mother complain about how Regina’s grades still weren’t good enough (she was the top in her class, but okay) and how she was going to be a disappointment to the family, “ _just like your sister”_ , she always says, gets tiring after the first five minutes, but Cora Mills was very proficient at using minimal amount of time to produce the most affective result, so after the fifteen minutes of conversation in which Cora discussed every way in which Regina needed to improve _“for the family image”,_ Regina was absolutely exhausted. _Looks like that date Kathryn set up for me is going to have to wait._

She was so tired, that she didn’t even realize that she had sat down in what had previously been Emma’s chair, instead of her own, nor did she realize that she had company until the other occupant at the table cleared her throat, causing Regina to quickly look up, startled at the sudden noise.

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

“I’m Ruby, a friend of Emma’s. You must be Regina.”

 

“I…yes I am. My apologies for my tone, I have had quite the day.” She extended her hand out to Ruby. “I’m Regina Mills. Pleasure to meet you, Ruby…”

 

Ruby accepted the hand offered. “Ruby Lucas” she gave Regina an inquisitive look before shaking her head in amusement. “I should have known you would be _THE_ Regina Mills.” She grinned and chuckled to herself. However, Regina was put on edge.

 

“And why, Miss Lucas, would you have guessed that?” she directed a challenging glare towards the brunette across from her. Ruby held up her hands in a placating manner.

 

“Oh no, I didn’t mean that in an offensive way, it’s just that Emma as a thing for powerful women, and you practically ooze it.”

 

Regina raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh really?”

 

“Oh yeah,” whispered Ruby conspiratorially as she leaned forward across the table. “But you didn’t hear that from me. Also, please just call me Ruby.”

 

“Dully noted, dear.” Regina surveyed their surroundings. “Speaking of Miss Swan, where did she run off to?”

 

“Oh yeah!” said Ruby, who then handed the book Emma gave her to Regina. “She had to go, responsibilities or something, but she said to tell you thank you and that you looked smokin’ hot today.” She grinned wolfishly.

 

Regina took the book from Ruby. “I’m sure that Miss Swan did not tell you to mention that last bit.”  Though if Regina was honest with herself, she would not have minded if that was indeed what the blonde had said.

 

“No, not really,” said Ruby. “Hey, do you care if I join you here? I’m waiting for my girlfriend to get off work.”

 

“Your girlfriend wouldn’t happen to be an auburn haired Australian, would she?” asked Regina.

 

The tall brunette laughed. “Yeah, that’s her. Don’t let her sweet charms fool you though, she can be quite dangerous should any of her precious books get damaged.”

 

Regina nodded solemnly, “I feel the same way.” She looked down at her phone and realized she needed to get going.

 

“I do not mind if you stay here, Ruby, for I no longer require this area. I need to get going.”

 

“Alright, then. It was nice meeting you, Regina.”

“Likewise, dear”

 

And with that, the brunette grasped her bag and left Coulter Library, though it wasn’t until later that evening when she had finally arrived home to the townhouse she rented on the outskirts of town. Her mother insisted that she move towards the inner city, but Regina preferred to be somewhere that provided a little bit of peace away from the hustle and bustle of the city. It was one of her more prominent attempts at rebelling against her mother, and for that fact, Cora never once stepped foot on the premises.

 

Once Regina finally got home, all that was on her mind was the idea of a nice, hot bath, with some vanilla scented candles around the bathroom to just wash the stress from the day away. As she put her bag on her desk, she pulled out the book for her french literature class and noticed a piece of paper sticking out from the back cover. Curious, Regina pulled the piece of paper out and scanned its contents. It read:

 

_Hey, Regina!_

_We should totally hang out sometime. Call me some time._

 

And on the bottom of the page there was a signed _Emma Swan_ in sloppy print. Regina turned it over to see if there was anything else, but there wasn’t. She tried not to feel disappointed, but what was she expecting? Maybe something along the lines of what Ruby had implied earlier…

 

Regina felt happy for the first time in a long while. She really liked Emma Swan, and if she was honest with herself, she really REALLY liked Emma Swan. Not that she would admit it out loud. Besides, maybe Emma already had a partner. Just because things got a little out of hand in the library that day didn’t mean she was interested. But there was nothing wrong with pursuing a friendship with the blonde.

 

Regina started to slowly smile allowing it to spread into a full-fledged grin. Grasping the paper in her hand, she took out her cell phone and dialed the number on the paper. Waiting for the person on the other end to pick up, she walked over to her window that looked over the street. She watched as a few teenagers walked down the street, probably returning home from what passed for a playground in these parts. She was brought of her musings when a woman’s voice answered the phone.

 

“Hello?” a voice answered on the other end.

 

....

 

“Hello, Emma.”


End file.
